


I'll Have a Blue Christmas until it turns Orange and Purple

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A gift for a very special friend, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan believes he's going to spend Christmas Day alone. Even after joining the fake AH crew, he thinks they want nothing to do with him. Jeremy has other plans for his battle buddy...





	I'll Have a Blue Christmas until it turns Orange and Purple

Ryan woke up to the sound of silence. It was Christmas morning, but he wasn't feeling very holly or jolly. He sighed and stretched as he sat up from his bed. He was quickly welcomed by his cat jumping on the bed and curling up in front of him.

Ryan smiled lightly and gave her some pats on the head. "Merry Christmas, Mimi. Yeah, you've been a good kitty, haven't you?" Mimi purred in agreement. Ryan picked her up and gave her a hug. "I've got you something special for Christmas for being such a good kitty. We're gonna have the best Christmas ever...even though it'll be just us." he sighed.

He got out of bed and looked at his mask that was hung next to his blue and black jacket. He was the Vagabond, the most feared in Los Santos and solo mercenary until he joined the fake AH crew. He never told them where his actual house was, so it was easy for him to spend Christmas alone without anyone bothering him. Besides, who would want to celebrate the holidays with someone that has a reputation of his stature? They'd be too afraid he'd murder them if they even looked at him. 

Ryan got dressed in a Grinch ugly sweater and red jeans. He tried to be as festive as possible, but it didn't feel much like Christmas to him. He was away from family and distanced himself from another family of criminals that loved him very much, so he didn't need anyone to celebrate with. Except his cat, of course. 

He went downstairs to his living room and saw Mimi already scoping out the gifts under the poorly decorated, if decorated at all, tree. It would make Charlie Brown's tree seem like a masterpiece.

"Now, Mimi. We have breakfast first and then open the presents. You know the tradition by now." Ryan chuckled, pouring some cat food into her special bowl that had her name engraved on it. "There's your food, and now coffee and pancakes for me." 

He put on his cooking apron, turned on the yule log that played for 24 hours on the TV, and got to work making his pancakes.

It didn't take long for Mimi to purr while rubbing her head against Ryan's leg.

"Not yet, Mimi!" Ryan gave her head pats. "You're such an impatient cat. Go back in the living room and listen to Michael Bubbles, or whatever his name is."

After a few more minutes of flipping pancakes in the pan, some landing back in the pan, while one landed on the floor, he heard a knock on his door.

"...I know Santa doesn't use the door, so that can't be him." Ryan thought. "And who the fuck knows where I live?"

He turned off the stove and quietly crept into the living room. Under one of the pillows positioned on his white couch, he pulled out a small handheld gun. He tiptoed to the door and looked out the window. What he saw could only be described as a 5 foot 4, bald headed man, wearing a santa hat and surrounded by boxes of presents. 

Yeah. This wasn't Santa Clause. 

Instead, Ryan realized that this was someone from the fake AH Crew. Or at least he thought it was.

He slowly unlocked his door and turned the door knob. The door opened to reveal one Jeremy Dooley aka the infamous Rimmy Tim of the crew, dressed to the nines in his color scheme and in the Christmas spirit.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan!" He smiled and waved.

"Uh..y-yeah. Merry Christmas. What the hell are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Ryan asked with curiosity.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind putting the gun away and help me with some of your gifts, I'll tell you, pal."

Ryan couldn't believe what he just heard. Gifts? His gifts? He rarely ever got gifts before. 

Jeremy laughed and pushed his way into Ryan's home. He gasped at the tree and lack of decorations in the living room. "Ryan, this is sad. Come on, man. You didn't deck the halls at all. Not even one hall is decked! We're gonna fix this, buddy."

Ryan carried the rest of the boxes inside and closed the door. "Yeah. I wasn't really feeling in the Christmas spirit this year. I was lucky enough to find a tree someone was gonna throw out, so I just took it."

"I knew this would happen." Jeremy paused and sniffed the air. "Oh my God. Are those pancakes I smell?"

Ryan chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I was starting to make breakfast but then you showed up and-"

"Can I have some?! I-I mean...if you have any to spare, of course. I don't really eat breakfast much and I've always wanted to see what you were like outside the crew." Jeremy shuffled his feet and hung his head low.

Ryan smiled lightly and thought to himself, 'how did my lonely Christmas change so quickly? Do I want this? Do I want him here?' But seeing Jeremy now nervous to be around him almost made him realize why he wanted to be alone in the first place. But for his own sake, he shook that feeling off and nodded.

"Of course I'll share breakfast with you. As long as you tell me how you found me."

"Deal! But after we eat, we're making your tree alive with the Christmas spirit." Jeremy pointed out.

So, the battle buddies sat down in the kitchen, their plates stacked high with pancakes with syrup hitting all the right places as it dripped down the stack. Jeremy didn't expect the Vagabond to be so good at cooking or even cook at all. He always pictured Ryan as a takeaway person, almost like himself. 

"So start talking, Dooley. How'd you find me?" Ryan asked, pointing his pancake filled fork in the bald man's direction.

"Gavin. How else?" Jeremy shrugged. "I'm the only one that knows where you are, besides Gav, by the way, and I promise I won't tell anyone. We stick together, Battle Buddy."

That was the nickname Jeremy gave the two of them when they went on jobs together. They always left destruction in their wake and also left no survivors. They were the Battle Buddies.

Ryan facepalmed and took a bite of his pancakes. "I should've known Golden Boy was behind this. But...why did you want to come visit me, anyway?"

Jeremy leaned over the side of the table to pet Mimi the kitty as she stared up at his plate of food. "Well, I know how lonely and mysterious you are. And you leave quickly from the penthouse every time we end a meeting so I just...I didn't know what to think every time that happened. But, it's Christmas now and no one should be alone, whether they're a murder-hungry mercenary or not. So, I just wanted to spend some time with ya." 

Ryan was surprised to hear that someone actually cared about him enough to figure out where he lived, bring over presents and share the holiday with him. In fact, it touched him so much, his eyes started to water.

"Jeremy..." he started.

"R-Ryan? Did I do something wrong? I can leave if you want."

"No. Please stay. You...you have singlehandedly made this Christmas the best ever and you've been here for about 20 minutes now. You are right. I..." He sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away. "I have spent Christmas alone with my cat for many years now, since I've left home. With my line of work, I don't want anyone knowing much about me or getting close to me because it would be dangerous for us both. But, Jeremy...you're just something else. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Jeremy slowly stood up and gave Ryan a hug as Ryan buried his face in Jeremy's ugly sweater and let out a cry. It sounded like the kind of cry you hold in for a long time.

"It's okay, buddy. I know, Ryan. I know. Let it out, pal. I'm right here for you." Jeremy whispered as he rubbed Ryan's back in small circles.

This lasted for about 10 minutes until Ryan finally stopped crying and looked at Jeremy. His eyes were red and it was a good thing he didn't put on his face paint or it would be ruined by now.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Jeremy asked with concern.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. It's just...I've never felt such kindness from anyone before."

"Well, there's something else I should tell you. Uh...after we spend some quality time alone here and give you the nice, quiet Christmas you deserve, Geoff wants me to take you back to the penthouse to celebrate with the others so you can have the nice, loud as fuck Christmas you deserve. With your family. Because we are your family. And we love you, Ryan." Jeremy hugged him again.

Ryan chuckled. "I'm honored to be spending my holidays with such an amazing group of people. You, especially. Thanks again, Jeremy." 

"I actually want you to open one gift now before we start decorating." Jeremy pulled Ryan out of his seat and back into the living room. Mimi just curled up under the tree to watch what was going to happen.

Jeremy sat Ryan down on the couch and plopped a gift, surprisingly well wrapped, on his lap.

"...what do I do with this?" Ryan asked, picking up the gift.

"You open it, silly!" Jeremy laughed. "It's for you! I told you I had gifts for you!" 

Ryan looked down sadly. "But...I don't have anything for you, Jeremy. How is that fair?"

"Because Christmas isn't about gifts. It's about being with the ones you love. And just being with you and seeing your goofy smile and finding out you live a pretty normal life outside of work is the best gift I've received this year. Now, open your gift! I wanna see your face!" Jeremy jumped up and down happily.

Ryan shook his head with a smile and opened his gift. Inside was a black Santa hat and an ugly sweater that had Santa on it holding a knife, the caption reading "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT" 

"Well, I won't be wearing this outside the penthouse and this house," Ryan started with a chuckle. "But, I love it all the same. Thank you so much, Jeremy." He took off his Grinch sweater and carefully put the new one on. "There. How do I look?" He finished the look by putting on the Santa hat.

"You look creepy, but full of Christmas spirit, just as I intended." Jeremy complimented.

"I love it. Thank you, Jeremy. For everything. I appreciate it." Ryan gave Jeremy a hug.

Mimi pushed something over to the Battle Buddies with a soft "mew," then went back to her spot by the tree.

Ryan looked down to see a little mistletoe ornament that fell off the tree. "Uhh...I think my cat has an agenda for us both. She probably knocked this off the tree. For obvious reasons. So, what do we do?"

Jeremy laughed. "Well, you're gonna hold it above your head, since I damn well can't and we're gonna follow the rules of the mistletoe."

"...you sure about this?"

"Do it, Haywood."

Ryan slowly raised the mistletoe above their heads and Jeremy immediately stepped on his tippy toes to lean in and give Ryan a kiss on the lips. Ryan was surprised, but didn't pull back. He leaned in with his own support and returned the passion of the kiss. They released and looked at each other in shock and also enjoyment.

"Wow." Jeremy whispered. "You don't hold back."

"I was in theatre. I've done this stuff before. But this time, I think I meant it." Ryan lowered his arm. "And I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Now, hold on there, Ryan. We have a house to decorate. We do that, we visit the others and then maybe come back here and do it again." Jeremy smirked.

"This is going to be a great Christmas." Ryan smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Battle Buddy."

Soon enough, the halls were properly decked and the tree was given life and Christmas spirit. Ryan and Jeremy spent many hours relaxing by the TV fireplace, singing songs, and watching old Christmas movies. They almost didn't want to get up and head back to the penthouse for the big party with the rest of the crew. But they knew they'd be back soon to relax in peace again.

This was one Christmas Ryan would never forget. And now he'd always look forward to this special holiday, thanks to Jeremy.


End file.
